


Biggest Fan.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: As a new up and coming indie singer you didn’t expect people to know who you were, however you didn’t expect your own boyfriend to not know what you did for a living; a fangirl encounter with his coworkers makes him realise his mistake.





	Biggest Fan.

Ever since you were a little girl you’d been obsessed with singing, from the day your dad brought a piano from a thrift store and made a home for it in the living room. You’d spend hours sat beside him as you sang along to whatever tunes you both knew, it involved a lot of The Beatles and David Bowie. After that, you told your parents you wanted to start going to singing lessons and learning an instrument so at the ripe age of seven, your love for music started to grow.

It took a while before your talent actually got noticed, everyone thought they had the most amazing voice and songs so you were doubtful that any record label would take you on when there were probably millions of other girls who had the same dream as you. This had been years in the making, all those countless singing lessons, days spent hunched over a piano trying to remember what note was what had lead to this, the possibility of having your music be put out there into the world. It wasn’t until you got a call back, some feedback and an offer to help polish up your sound that you started to get your hopes up.

Now? You had your first EP out and a song playing on the radio, it was more you could have ever hoped for. Your goal wasn’t to be famous, going to red carpet events and having millions of fans but rather creating music that inspired people and made them feel something, that was all you ever wanted.

You didn’t expect anyone to know who you were, you were still fairly new to the music world but whenever some did notice you in a coffee shop or on the subway, it was a surreal experience. The idea that someone would want to have your autograph or take a photo with you was one that still seemed impossible and while you appreciated the support, it was a little overwhelming. It was partly why you loved that your boyfriend was clueless to what you did.

Spencer was respectful, he didn’t google you or anything once you started dating because he said he wanted to learn everything about you from your own mouth, not from the internet. You’d told him you were a singer on your first date and you assumed that he’d understand perfectly, it didn’t take a genius. He didn’t listen to much music, occasionally you’d hear some classical piece drifting through the darkened rooms of his apartment while you laid in his bed, it was peaceful and suited his demeanour perfectly but it soon came to you that he didn’t realise the extent of your career. How would he if he didn’t listen to the radio or go online enough to find articles about the success of your EP? You decided to keep it that way, not because you wanted to hide it from him but it was nice to come home to someone made you feel a little more normal.

When Spencer told you he wanted you to meet his team, you pictured them to all be like him; adorably nerdy and with not a faintest clue about what you did for a living. You knew they were nice, stories had been told to you like lullabies on cold nights, you knew about Garcia’s colourful attire and how JJ’s sons adored their uncle Spencer. You were excited to meet them, anyone who made Spencer feel happy was an important person.

“(Y/N)? Are you ready to go?” You heard Spencer call out from another room, usually by the time you woke up he would already be gone, kissing you on the forehead before leaving to deal with whatever horrific case had been given to them. Today was different though, you were coming into work with him to meet the team and you were so nervous. You knew they weren’t going to be mean or anything like that but what if you didn’t meet up to the standards they had created for you in their minds? Spencer was amazing and you were certain they imagined a certain type of person with him, what if you didn’t fit with what they had imagined you as? You slipped your cardigan on over the pale pink shift dress you’d chosen to wear, grabbed your bag and hurried out of his bedroom, Spencer was standing by the door already completely ready to go.

“You look beautiful.” He said softly before opening the door for you, slipping his hand into yours and you began walking out of his apartment and to his car outside. “Do you want to stop off and get some food before we go in, I know you can’t survive without your coffee.” Spencer opened the passenger’s side door for you before walking over to his side, you doubted that coffee would help your nerves, maybe even increase them so you just shook your head.

“I’ll survive until we get to the office.” You smiled over at Spencer who had just stuffed himself into the tiny car, you still weren’t sure why he decided to pick the most vintage looking car he could find over one that could actually accommodate his long limbs but you didn’t question him.

The car ride over to the headquarters was quiet, you were still sleepy from getting up so early and all you really wanted at that moment was to cuddle up into the seat and have a quick nap before you arrived. However you knew a quick nap would soon turn into full blow deep sleep and so you reached over and switched the radio on, switching over to some overly bubblegum pop song. You quietly hummed along, watching the world pass by as you looked out the window.

“Do you think you’ll be on the radio one day?” Spencer asked and you had to subtly cover your mouth with your sleeve to stop him from noticing your smile. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard your songs before, you’d played a few of them for him and been met with nothing but positive responses. You weren’t going to hide it from him forever, by the time you’d met all the exciting things had already happened and you hadn’t had the chance to share them with him and you didn’t want to appear like you were bragging. Maybe once something new happened, then you’d tell him, you pictured the shock on his face and it made you giggle.

“What? Do you not think that’s possible?” Spencer took his eyes off the road for a quick moment to look at you, trying to work out why what he said was so funny to you. “It is, your voice is too heavenly to be confined to just your shower and my living room.”

“I was just laughing at you, silly. You’re too cute.” You reached over and placed your hand over his, your thumb rubbing gently against the length of his fingers. A few minutes later you were parked outside and the nervous feeling in your stomach set in again and as he always did, Spencer noticed and intertwined your hand with his.

“They are going to love you, don’t worry about it.”

After walking inside and going up on the elevator, you were immediately met with a woman who you assumed was the “Garcia” Spencer had spoken about due to her bright blue dress, coordinating headpiece and heels; you doubted there were many people who dressed like that here. She looked up from her phone and came face to face with you, her eyes becoming wide and her mouth dropping open. She looked between you and Spencer for a good few seconds before trying to speak.

“This is your girlfriend?!” Garcia squealed and watched as Spencer stepped out of the elevator with you by his side.

“Yes, Penelope Garcia this is-”

“I know who she is, are you kidding me!? I listen to your music all the time!” Garcia was grinning ear to ear and she couldn’t stop herself from talking. “We all do! Well, the girls really. I must have listened to your album at least twenty times when I was going through my last break up, how on earth do you come up with such heart wrenching lyrics?” Your mouth was agape by the time she was done, never had someone had this reaction to you and it was even weirder coming from one of Spencer’s coworkers, you looked up at Spencer who had an equally confused look on his face.

“JJ and Emily are going to be so excited, come with me!” Garcia grabbed your hand and pulled you away from Spencer, taking you into the main office where a blonde and brunette sat on their desks, chatting away. “Guys, you will never guess who Spencer is dating!” Upon hearing Garcia, they looked over and in an almost comical style gasped.

“Shut up!” Emily laughed in shock while standing up, her hand extending towards yours, you shook it hesitantly. “Emily Prentiss, I’m a huge fan.”

“I have your CD in my car right now!” The blonde next to her piped up with a wide smile on her face. “We’re all huge fans, I can’t believe Spencer didn’t tell us you two were dating!” JJ looked over to the door that Spencer had just walked through.

So much for keeping it a secret for a little longer, you turned to look at Spencer, giving him a bashful smile.

“Spence, why’d you keep it a secret that you and (Y/N) were dating?” JJ piped in again, the other girls nodding in agreement despite the confused look on his face.

“I didn’t keep it a secret, you knew I was dating someone. I think the better question is why did you keep all this a secret?” Spencer directed his question at you, you could tell he wasn’t angry but rather confused with what had just happened. You didn’t know what to say so you just shrugged, everyone around you soon caught onto what was happening.

“You don’t know who (Y/N) is? She’s this amazing singer, like actually amazing. Her EP dropped last year, I heard her single on the radio this morning!” Garcia piped in again, still fangirling over the fact you were here in the flesh.

“I guess I liked having one person in my life who didn’t know?” You eventually found the words to answer Spencer’s question. “You make me feel super normal and I like that. Plus you’re super cute when you’re clueless.”

Even if Spencer didn’t fully understand why you wouldn’t have told him about your success, he did understand you wanted to having something normal. He knew that you were an introverted person and didn’t like having the attention on you, it wasn’t outrageous that you’d want to not think about all the pressure on you when you were with him.

“What did you think she did for a living?” JJ asked, clearly amused with what was unravelling in front of her.

“I knew you sang, I just though you meant in bars and other places..” Spencer’s voice was hesitant and was followed by a chorus of “Aww's” from the women, you couldn’t stop yourself from breaking out into laughter. He was just too precious, you walked closer to him and brought him into a hug, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Do you think you could give us a performance later?” Garcia said hopefully, practically fluttering her eyelashes in your direction. You dropped back down onto the flats of your feet after being on your tiptoes, looking back at their hopeful faces. “We have to look at a lot, and I mean a lot of awful stuff and it would make me feel less yucky.”

Just knowing that at least half of his team liked you made all the fears you had disappeared, you tentatively nodded your head to which the girls collectively got excited about. Garcia clapped her hands before ushering you away from Spencer and towards her office instead.

“I’m your biggest fan, I don’t think you understand.” She started to tell you as you walked, you looked back at Spencer who was beaming ear to ear, waving at you as you disappeared around the corner.

“I think you’re going to have to fight Penelope for (Y/N)” Emily laughed, patting Spencer on the shoulder as she followed after you, JJ following in her tracks. Anyone else would have felt bad that you didn’t tell them about this huge part of your life, but Spencer was perfectly fine with it. He wasn’t going to treat you any differently if you didn’t want that, maybe ask you to sing for him more but that was just because he loved your voice.

His heart swelled with pride at the realisation at how successful you were, he could think of nothing but his admiration. Even if Garcia said that she was your biggest fan, she could never top the love and respect Spencer felt for you.

 


End file.
